Empire of Heartless
by Chropecious blade
Summary: Ok, Sora parts with Donald and Goofy then spends some time with Kairi. Then a castle appears in the sky and a ton of new heartless come and are controled by a group of evil people or an organization if you will. Then the worlds get corrupted and Sora,Kair
1. Farewell

**Empire of heartless**

**Chapter1**

**Farewell**

"Well I guess this is goodbye then", Sora said to Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy were leaning against the Gummi ship which was landed on a hill in Destiny islands.

"Yap I guess this is goodbye", Goofy said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Don't worry Goofy. We'll see each other again one day", Sora told Goofy.

"Well Donald are ya gonna say bye or not", Goofy elbowed Donald in the arm.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah I'm gonna say bye. Goodbye Sora."

"Goodbye Donald. I'll miss you", Sora laughed.

Then Donald and Goofy jumped in the Gummi ship and started the engine.

The ship lifted up in the air and started off into the air with Donald and Goofy waving out the window to Sora.

"GOODBYE", Sora waved to the Gummi ship which was flying off into the sky.

Once the ship had disappeared into space Sora ran down the hill to the beach where Kairi was sitting at the edge of a small dock with her feet in the water.

"Hey Kairi what are ya doing", Sora asked Kairi as he approached her.

"Oh I was just watching the Gummi ship fly off", she answered.

Then Sora sat down beside Kairi and pulled of each of his shoes and dropped his feet into the water.

"So where's Riku"

"Oh he's out fishing, but he should be back soon"

"Um Kairi"

"Yes Sora"

"I want you to have this", Sora handed Kairi a wrapped up star shaped present.

"Thank you Sora, but I'm sorry. I already know what it is", she told Sora.

"How'd ya fined out?"

"Um Sora I watched you pick this Poupoo (SORRY if I spelled that wrong) fruit and wrap it up", Kairi explained.

"Well anyway I want you to have it"

"Okay Sora thanks..."

Suddenly Kairi looked up to the sky and saw a gigantic portal open in the sky.

"Kairi do you have any idea what that is"

"I don't know but I really don't wanna find out", they both got up and ran to a nearby shack and watched the portal from the front door.


	2. Castle in the sky

**Empire of heartless**

**Chapter 2**

**Castle in the sky**

From the portal spawned a huge castle which was surrounded by huge Guard Armor heartless.

"Oh no Sora it's the heartless again"

"What! That can't be possible"

"Look Sora their right up there", Kairi pointed torwards the sky.

He looked up to the sky to see the castle and gasped in horror at the huge heartless.

"Kairi what about Riku"

"Oh no I forgot completely about him", she gasped.

Then Sora and Kairi turned their heads to the ocean and saw Riku in his boat looking towards the sky.

"RIKU", they yelled his name at the same time.

He quickly turned to them and waved. Then he started rowing his boat as fast as he could so he could reach the beach.

Once he made it to the beach he dragged two bags of full of fish into the shack.

"Sora, Kairi what's going on outside in the sky"

"We don't know", they told him.

While they talked together in the shack, the people of the castle conversed.

A tall man in a black robe with his hood on stood at a window and stared down upon the island.

"The people of this island are worthless, but yet you seem so interested in them", a voice called from behind the man.

The robed man turned to see a young girl( a little older than Kairi) with a large long sleeved dark blue shirt on that was so big it went down to her knees when she sat down.

"I'm only interested in the keyblade master", he turned back to the window.

"Well if ya ask me I'd say you're obsessed with him", she told him.

"Well Nanniwuccu I wasn't asking you"

"So what that's still my opinion master Zephiel", she then teleported to his side at the window.

She gave him a hug and said, "Oh master why don't you just take the keyblade and destroy all these worthless humans", she asked.

"That would be a nice plan, but the master doesn't think he can take the keyblade without it's master giving it up to him", a woman's voice came from behind them.

"Hey Julianna", Nanniwuccu turned to the woman.

"Nanniwuccu will you excuse us for a moment", Zephiel asked her.

Without hesitation she quickly left the room they were in.

"She's right you know. We could end this right now if we just took the keyblade", Julianna told him.

"No! I refuse to take I'm sorry. How about I make it up by letting you control the attack on this island"

"Certainly master I would love to"

Authors note: The next chapter is about the attack on Destiny islands so it should have some action in it.


	3. Attack on Destiny islands

**Empire of Heartless**

**Chapter 3**

**Attack on Destiny islands**

"Master I wish to destroy this entire island along with all the humans except the keyblade master. What do you think of that", Julianna asked Zephiel.

He stared into her eyes for awhile then nodded his head in agreement.

"Now my wonderful heartless go and dispose of the human filth on this island, but bring me the keyblade master harmed or unharmed", she commanded the heartless.

Then many heartless appeared in front of her ready to be led into battle.

"Master Zephiel", Nanniwuccu ran into the room, "would you mind if I led the heartless", she asked him.

"Yes you may Nanniwuccu but keep your power under control. I don't want you killing the keyblade master ok", he patted her on the head.

"Master are you sure you're making the right decision here", Julianna asked.

He turned to her and nodded once more. He then looked to Nanniwuccu's young beautiful face.

"Don't let me down or the punishment will be swift and I will not hold back"

"Yes master I understand", she then teleported with the heartless down to the island.

Then Sora, Kairi, and Riku all came out from the shack with weapons in hand. Kairi held a long staff, Riku held a dark blade, and Sora wielded the keyblade.

"So which one of you is the keyblade master", she, Nanniwuccu, asked them.

"I am", Sora raised his keyblade in the air.

"_So this really is the new keyblade master. I never thought I'd see him" (_Nanniwuccu's thoughts).

"What do you want with Sora", Riku pointed his blade at her.

"Oh not me, it's just my master. He's the one who wants his keyblade", she explained.

"Well you're not gonna take it from me. Not without a fight", Sora prepared his weapon for battle.

"Fine I just wanted to settle this in a resolute way but it looks like I gotta fight you and kill everyone else. Well let's fight", she summoned a gigantic gun barrel onto her arm.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha lets begin shall we", a large ball of energy appeared in the barrel.

"What is that", all three exclaimed.

She then blasted the ball of energy at them. Sora and the others all jumped out of the way and the ball of energy hit the rocks behind the waterfall and caused tons of water to spew out of it and onto the beach.

"Err, you stupid fools... die", she then rapidly fired the energy ball.

Each one they dodged but every time a various thing on the island was destroyed. Then her gun transformed into a quadruple barreled gun.

"Take this", she fired a volley of energy balls at all three of them.

Then Sora pushed Kairi and Riku out of the way and took the blow. He was sent flying into the wall of a nearby shed and was knocked unconscious.

"SORA", they both screamed.

"Now it's your turn to die", she fired again and this time all of the shots hit Riku. Riku was sent flying to the ground and also knocked unconscious as well.

"RIKU! No not you too. Please don't die", Kairi knelt down to his side.

Nanniwuccu reloaded her gun again and prepared to fire at Kairi.

"No don't", Kairi picked up her staff to guard from the attack.

"_I'm sorry but I have to show those two that I really can kill humans"_

She then fired the volley of energy balls at her. Then out of no where a ball hit the energy balls away then the ball flew back to its owner.

"Eh you ok bra", Wakka's voice came from the side of Kairi.

She turned to see Wakka and Tidus standing with their weapons ready.

"Hey you I'm back", Sora jumped up from his unconscious position.

"THUNDER", Sora raised his keyblade in the air and thunder poured down on Nanniwuccu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Nanniwuccu was shocked to the ground.

Then Sora healed Riku and they both prepared to fight once more. Nanniwuccu jumped back up on to her and readied her gun to fire.

"Ha now for my special technique... Rapid Gun Fire Attack", she fired volley after volley of energy balls at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Fire"

"Dark Blaze"

"Hyper Throw"

"Sword Rain"

Sora, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus all attacked at once sending Nanniwuccu's attack back twice as strong. Nanniwuccu dodged the attack and it hit the castle.

"What happened", Julianna yelled as the castle stumbled on its side.

"That attack nearly destroyed the castle", Zephiel yelled in anger.

"_Ok Sora while the others are distracted in the castle you take your friends and go to your secret place where the door is. The door is open now, go quickly while you still have a chance", _Nanniwuccu told Sora in his head.

"_Ok but why are you helping me?" _Sora asked Nanniwuccu.

"_I will explain when we meet again but for now just go"_

"_Ok, but one more thing what is your name"_

"_I am Nanniwuccu the keeper of hearts in the Castle or Empire of the heartless"_

"_Ok goodbye Nanniwuccu"_

"C'mon lets go everybody to the secret place", Sora ordered.

They all hesitated but eventually went to the secret cave. After they had all gone in the cave Sora waited outside to say a final goodbye to Nanniwuccu, but when he turned to say goodbye she was already heading back to the castle.

Then Sora started in and down through the cave.

Nanniwuccu made it inside the castle and reported her failure and was punished.

"Well Julianna go ahead and send this bloody island to darkness", Zephiel pointed to the island and smiled.

"Certainly master, just consider it to be make up for not letting me lead the battle", she lifted up her arms and focused on the island.

"Heartless I wish for you to consume this island and now"

Then all the water around Destiny islands turned dark purple and black lightning hovered in various places over the water. Then darkness started to consume the island and all the people with it. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus made it to the door which was now opened and revealed a portal.

Authors Note: The next chapter is called Through the portal to Eclipse village, which is about the main characters going into the portal and adventuring the new town. Also if you were wondering where the heartless were Wakka and Tidus were off killing them.


	4. Portal to Eclipse village

**Empire of Heartless**

**Chapter 4**

**Through the Portal to Eclipse Village**

They stood staring at the portal for a while until Riku started towards the portal.

"Hey you sure we need ta be goin into dat thing Riku", Wakka asked as Riku walked closer and closer to the portal.

Riku didn't answer.

"Yes Wakka we have to go through it", Sora told wakka as he entered the chamber of the cave where the portal was.

"Sora what took ya so long", Kairi ran to him.

Riku then turned around revealing his determined eyes.

"Come on everyone this portal may lead us to someone who can help us"

"Riku's right let's go", Sora added.

"Huh... wait what about all the others on the island who need our help against the heartless", Tidus asked.

"They'll have to wait for us to return then", Kairi told Tidus.

Suddenly a huge wave of darkness poured into the cave.

"Ahhhh... lets go", Kairi screamed.

They all quickly ran to the portal and went through. As soon as they went into the portal it closed to the darkness.

"_Good luck Sora I hope you can overcome the heartless"_, Nanniwuccu's face appeared in Sora's mind.

"_Nanniwuccu who are you really. Why did you let us escape? How do you know who I am?"_

These questions roamed through Sora's mind as they came through the other side of the portal.

They had been transported to another world.

"Where are we, this place is so different ", Riku looked around the new world in shock.

The sky was darkened by an eclipsed sun, the ground was dry and hard, the grass had all died out, the trees all dead except for one gigantic treein the center of the world's village. The only lights were the lights of the village that stood six feet in the air in front of every house and building.

"Eh this ain't anyting like de islands bras", Wakka peered around the village.

Then a short male villager approached them.

"Oh hello and welcome to Eclipse village young ones", the man pointed to the darkened village.

"Eclipse village I've heard of it before", Kairi murmured.

The man was carrying two buckets of water connected by a long stick of bamboo. He had a short gray beard and had a short sleeved dirty red shirt. He had sweat dripping down his face and his clothes were drenched in it as well.

"Well what be the names of you five travelers", he asked them.

"Sora"

"Kairi'

"Riku"

"Wakka"

"Tidus"

They all told him their names.

"Oh my God it's Kairi", the man gasped at her.

"I'm sorry do I know you"

"You don't remember do you, well I didn't think you would because you were just a child when it happened"

"What happened", Kairi asked him.

"Oh my daughter how I've missed you", he started to cry.

"Daughter, I'm your daughter", she stared at the man.

He pulled out a rolled up slip of paper. On it was a picture of Kairi as a baby surrounded by the man and his family.

"Kairi is that you in that picture", Sora asked her.

She slowly nodded her head as she wiped a tear away.

"You were only a child when they took you away"

"Who was the one who took me away", she asked.

"The heartless took you. It was your 5th birthday when it happened. It was just a regular morning when a giant castle appeared in the sky. The heartless appeared out of no where and took hold of you. I tried to save you but there were too many. They took you to the castle and the castle just disappeared and you were gone", he explained to us as he wiped his tears from his face.

Tears were streaming down Kairi's face now. She quickly ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Daddy it's you"

"Everything's alright now Kairi", he patted her on the back as he embraced her hug.

TIME LAPSE-------------------------------

They followed the man down through the village and into his home. He opened his door and gave us a tour of his humongous house.

"Kairi since you found your dad and all are you gonna stay here with him now", Sora asked sadly.

"Yes Sora I am"

"What", Riku yelled from behind Kairi.

"I want to stay and I'm going to stay and you can't change my mind"

"Kairi there's something strange about the way you're acting. You just met him and now you are gonna stay here. Kairi he might not even really be your dad", Sora told her.

She turned away from him and looked to Riku, "I'm sorry but he is my father and I know he really is and if you don't want me to be happy then go away forever!"

Riku walked away from her and out the door of the house.

"Fine Kairi we'll leave", Sora walked passed her and out the door.

Kairi then started to cry, "I'm so sorry I have to make this choice."

She fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Riku"

"Yes Sora"

"Let's find out how to get out of this damn village", Sora told him.

"Are you sure were really gonna leave Kairi"

"It's the only way she can be happy", Sora answered.

They both walked away from the house and searched for Wakka and Tidus.

Once they found them they went back to Kairi's dad's house.

"So how do we get out of here", Sora asked.

"All you have to do is go tothe mana tree in the center of the village and use the keyblade to open the portal to another world", the man explained.

"Okay let's do it", Sora said.

They then left with a short goodbye to Kairi and her new found father.

"So we gonna just leave Kairi with dat guy", Wakka asked.

"Yes we have to it's what she wants", Sora answered.

"Don't worry Kairi their hearts will be joining yours very soon", her father whispered to her.

"What do you mean", she turned to him.

"I simply mean... that you are all going to lose your heart"

He then pulled out a long sword and stabbed it through her heart.

"Uhh... father why"

"I'm not your father", his body transformed.

He had long dark brown hair and a long black cloak.

Kairi fell to the floor and died. Her heart floated from her dead body and into the man's body.

"_Master Zephiel I have stolen the girls heart what do you want me to do next"_

"_Bring me the keyblade master and kill the rest of them", _Zephiel and the man spoke to each other telepathically.

"_Yes master"_

The man took his sword from Kairi's dead body and walked out the door into the streets of the village.

"Oh Sora here I come", the man licked the blood off the blade and put it in its sheath as he followed Sora to the mana tree.

Authors Note: the next chapter won't come for awhile but is called "Fight Under the Tree of Mana" which is about the fight between Sora and the others against the mysterious bad guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Empire of Heartless**

**Chapter 5**

**Fight under the Tree of Mana**

Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka stared up at the large tree in amazement.

"Oh my... what kind of tree is that", Tidus gasped.

"Hey there's the keyhole", Riku pointed to a little keyhole on the middle of the tree.

Sora pointed his keyblade at the keyhole. Then a bright sphere of light shot out of the tip of the blade and into the keyhole. The ground started to shake and the tree glowed bright green.

"Uh... what's happening, where is the portal", Riku pondered.

Suddenly dark smog arose from the keyhole and collected in the air. The smog changed into a figure. Then it turned into a giant heartless golem, it fell to the ground and prepared to attack them.

"Oh no what did I do", Sora gasped at the monster.

"RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHH", the creature roared.

It quickly ran towards them and rapidly punched.

"Ahhhhh", they all screamed in pain as they were hit by the creature's fist.

"Arms Cadem", Sora rapidly slashed the creature.

"Drako Blade Strike", Riku rapidly slashed the golem with a flaming sword.

The golem started to disintegrate.

"Brawly Rapid Slash", Tidus slashed the creature with all his might thousands of times.

"Ha Raging Rapid Ragnorock Throw", Wakka's ball lit on fire with magma and he threw the ball at the creature many times.

The creature fell to the ground.

"Good now we can go through the..." Sora was inturupted by the mysterious man.

"Hello Sora", the man approached slowly and smiled.

"Who are you", Sora asked.

"Oh I'm Kairi's father. Well I pretended to be him. Don't worry about her though, her heart is already on its way to the castle", the man explained.

"What have you done with Kairi", Riku pointed his blade at the man.

"Settle down Riku before you get yourself killed like Kairi"

"Damn you", Riku cursed him.

"No Riku stop. We'll have to work together to stop him", Sora calmed Riku down.

"Stop me, you fools you can't stop me. I am the ruler of eclipse village, I control all who live here. My enslaved citizens will destroy your friends and I will take the keyblade to my master ha, ha", the man laughed.

Then his eyes glowed dark purple and he summoned forth the enslaved citizens of the village.

"Oh no the people are being controlled by him what do we do guys", Tidus shuddered.

"Raging Rapid Ragnorock Throw", Wakka threw the ball at the citizens and knocked them out rows at a time.

"Your futile attempts will never save you, you're going against an army of enemies you fools", the man laughed as he called forth more people.

The people grabbed everyone except for Sora, then all the people started to glow white and then they blew up and destroyed themselves and Sora's friends.

"NO RIKU, TIDUS, WAKKA. YOU CAN'T BE DEAD", Sora cried.

Now Sora was alone to fight the mysterious man by himself.

The man pulled out two of the long silver swords he had and prepared to attack Sora.

"You destroyed my friends. Now you're going to die", a dark aura surrounded Sora.

His keyblade turned into the Oblivion and his pupils disappeared, his clothes turned black and his hair turned black as well.

"Yes Sora let the darkness take over your heart and lead you down the path of the heartless", the man told Sora.

Sora teleported from where he was to behind the man's back.

"Time to die", Sora stabbed the keyblade through the man's stomach.

"Ha you think that will kill me, well you're sadly mistaken", the man pulled the keyblade out of his stomach and kicked Sora to the ground,

The man healed himself and charged at Sora with his blades. Sora jumped over the man and blasted him with black fire.

"Errr", the man was sent flying to the ground.

Sora charged at the man but he missed and was stabbed by both the swords through the stomach.

"Uhh no I can't. . ." Sora fell to the ground in pain and his body returned to its normal self.

The man pulled his blades out of Sora and cleaned the blood off them. He returned them to there sheath's and picked up Sora.

"_No I can't lose. Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Tidus are all counting on me and I won't let them down. Ahhhhhhh I need your help guys, give me your strength"_

Suddenly four bright orbs of light flew into Sora. His body glowed with power as his friends donated all their strength to him.

"What's happening", the man let go of Sora.

A bright light illuminated from Sora's body. It was so bright that it blinded the mysterious man.

"Ah I can't see... the light hurts to bad I have to escape", the man fell to the ground and covered his eyes from the light.

"Keyblade I call upon thy power", the keyblade started to glow, "release the light so that I can vanquish the darkness", the keyblade changed into a completely new one. The blade was all white with a blue hilt, on the sides were a pair of angel wings and the top was like a key.

"Angels banishing light", Sora charged at the man and blasted a huge white beam through him.

"Nooooooo!" The man yelled as the blast destroyed the lower part of his body.

"You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war fool", the man teleported away.

"He got away", Sora returned to normal, "I can't go any longer", Sora fell unconscious.

Two strange looking people picked up Sora and teleported away.

The creature from before arose and teleported to the castle.

"You felled Hatrets. You felled to bring me the keyblade master", the master of the castle yelled at the man from the village.

"I'm sorry mi lord Zephiel"

"You should be sorry for failing to aid my creature as well", Julianna entered the room.

"Mi lady Julianna", Hatrets bowed to her.

"If you would have worked with my creature you might have won"

The creature appeared with Nanniwuccu.

"So ya failed and so did Mongo here", she laughed.

"Well if you hadn't aloud them to get to the portal I wouldn't have failed", Hatrets yelled at her.

"No Hatrets. I wanted her to do that so I could see the boys strength", Zephiel told him.

"And what of the girls heart and Sora's friends hearts", Julianna asked.

"Ha we'll be using them for are heartless experiment", Zephiel answered.

"Now leave us we must speak amongst ourselves", Julianna waved the three of them away.

"Are they ready my lord Zephiel"

"Yes their hearts are under our complete control Julianna"

"So when do we send are little present to Sora"

"Soon projects heartless D and G will bring me that Keyblade", Zephiel told her.

The castle sailed through the skies of the Disney Kingdom unnoticed.

Authors note: Well I know this one took awhile but so will the next. I've got too many friends over each day that I can't really write much SORRY. The next one is called "Rein and Felix", which is about the two mystery people who picked up Sora, but don't worry they are good guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Empire of Heartless**

**Chapter 6**

**Rein and Felix**

"_Sora, help me please"_

"_Kairi where are you!"_

"_The castle... you have to come to the castle... we're all here Sora"_

"_Where is the castle?"_

"_The tree of mana leads to the world of Vasor and that's where the castle is"_

"_Okay Kairi I won't let you down"_

Sora suddenly awoke from his unconscious state. He looked around the place he was in. It was a giant room filled with treasure chest.

"Where am I?"

A short boy ran into the room. "Oh I now where you are"

Sora jumped up from the ground and stared at the little boy.

"So where am I", Sora walked toward the boy.

"You are in the Gaedrin manor", the boy told him.

"The Gaedrin manor, what's that", Sora asked as he headed for the door of the room.

"It's my extremely ginormous house"

Sora walked out the door and saw that he was on the tenth floor of the house. He poked his head out of the balcony he was on and counted all the other floors.

"29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, wow that's a lot of floors"

"C'mon I'll show ya around"

"Um what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Sielo Gaedrin, son of Fedrine the Queen of all Vasor"

"Did you say Vasor", Sora asked.

"Yep I did", they headed down stairs.

"Sielo have you seen a castle in the sky around here lately", Sora asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Um... I'm not supposed to tell you but. . ." He was interrupted by a tall boy.

"Sielo stop", a loud shriek came from behind Sora.

Sora turned to see who it was, "Riku is that you. . ." Sora stopped when he noticed that it was not him.

A tall boy stood in front of him, he had dirty blond hair on his bangs and the rest was brown. His hair reached below his chin. He had on a long dark green scarf, a short sleeved dark blueshirt that was on top of a long sleeved dark green shirt, his pants were dark blue, and his shoes were blue at the top and dark green at the bottom.

"Who are you", Sora asked.

"I am Felix Gaedrin, son of. . ."

"I know, the son of Queen Fedrine", Sora interrupted.

Suddenly a girl of about the same height appeared beside the boy named Felix.

"Sielo I told you not to let him out of the room", the girl yelled at Sielo.

"I'm sorry Rein I forgot"

"Oh you forgot well this will teach you", she summoned a staff to her hands and prepared to strike, but before the staff could hit him Sora blocked it with the keyblade.

"Huh the keyblade... how did you... but I locked the keyblade away in a safe", she gasped.

Sora threw the girl back with all his might and pointed his keyblade at her.

"Listen if you want to hurt my friend Sielo than you gotta go through me"

"Oh you're gonna pay ha. . ." Felix stopped her as she got up and started to attack.

"NO! Rein we are to help the keyblade master, not destroy him", Felix calmed her down.

"So tell me Felix, is there really a castle in the sky here", Sora dismissed his keyblade.

"Yes there is. Why do you care though?"

"My friends heart's are all in that castle and I want to help them out", Sora explained.

"Then we will help you keyblade master"

"Please call me Sora. We are friends now"

"Okay as you wish key, I mean Sora. This is my sister Rein and you already know my younger brother Sielo"

"Sorry Rein. I didn't mean to throw ya back so hard"

"That's okay Sora, I mean don't let it happen again dude", Rein smiled.

"Let us gather supplies for the journey and then we may go", Felix told Sora.

-------------------TIME LAPSE-------------------------

"_Sora... help... we're going to turn into... the heart. . ." Kairi's voice ran through Sora's mind as he tried to sleep._

"_Kairi I won't let you change into a heartless. I will find you and destroy the darkness once and for all", _Sora arose from his bead, put on his clothes, slipped on his shoes and left the room he was in.

"Can't sleep either can you", Rein asked.

"No. I can't stop worrying about Kai, I mean my friends"

Rein walked towards Sora. "It'll be okay Sora", she grabbed his arms and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you. . ."

"Shh... go back to bead now", she steered him in the direction of his room.

"Good night", he said as he walked into his room.

For some reason Sora was some how comforted by her kiss.

The castle hovered above a mountain on the other side of the manor.

"Project heartless D and G go forth and destroy the manor", Zephiel ordered.

He then called Julianna into his room. "So did you put Sora to sleep?"

"Yes, pretending to be that girl was a surefire plan my lord", she answered.

"Perfect, now the keyblade will surely be mine ha, ha, ha, ha", Zephiel laughed.

Two dark figures, one short and the other tall, leaped from the castle and down to the mountains.

When the two figures made it down the mountain they stood in front of the manor ready to destroy it. In the short ones hand was a staff and in the tall ones was a shield. A large dark flame shot out of the staff and hit the manor, a huge black blast shot out of the shield and hit the manor as well. The walls caught aflame and the door blown down.

"Sora wake up we're under attack", Sielo yelled to Sora.

Sora remained asleep.

"SORA!" Sielo started to shake Sora frantically but nothing happened.

"_Sora wake up they need you", _Nanniwuccu's voice yelled to Sora.

Sora jumped up from the bead. "Huh what's going on?"

"We're under attack"

"By whom"

"These two strange warriors", Felix came into the room, "We can't save the manor it's too late."

"C'mon let's go stop those people", Sielo came in andsaid.

They all ran down the stairs and out the door of the manor. When they made it outside Sora noticed that the two warriors were Donald and Goofy.

Authors note: The next chapter is "Friend's...right?", which is about Sora trying to figure out why they turned evil while fighting Donald and Goofy.


End file.
